Ryuga's playlist
by rosieo7
Summary: Tsubasa finds Ryugas ipod on the sidewalk and takes it back to the B-Pit things dont go well and spark a chain of events that bring two people closer together then they had ever been before. Chapter 6 # savetheinsanityforce. after you get past chapter one the story does get better and the later chapters contain a little yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of fanfiction this is my first story enjoy I don't own beyblade or any of the mentioned music

Walking along one day Tsubasa looked down to see a small metal object. He turned it over and saw the name RYUGA carved into the back. He turned the object over again and pressed a button which revealed the object to be an iPod He shuffled through the songs. After several minutes of laughing to death he ran to B-Pit and showed his find to the others.

Gingkas POV

"Tsubasa what is that thing?" I asked. "This Gingka is an iPod and it is also Ryugas iPod" he said

smiling. "Are you out of your eagle loving mind?! Taking things from Ryuga of all people you might as well of wrote kill me in ketchup across your chest!" yelled Madoka. "Don't worry I found it on the sidewalk but anyway you have to listen to this its just weird and depressingly funny" said Tsubasa as he started to play the first song. In seconds our eardrums were cracked by the homicidal bird-like sounds of Justin Beibers song 'Baby'. "Why in the will of the heavens would anyone listen to that screeching"yelled Dynamis toward the ceiling. His yelling was drowned out by Masamunes head banging against a wall. I was just about to the black out when the song ended freeing us all from an evil worse than Nemesis. "Why did you do that to us Tsubasa?" I asked as I crawled over to him. "I didn't choose that song. I thought I clicked on Fitz And The Tantrums." " I think I know who did this" said Kenta weakly " It was Yu"

**Well fair readers review and request songs for Ryugas playlist through the pm or review it depends on my mood also what do you think should happen to Yu? Tell me through the pm **

***glitter duck***

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back and with a super special guest, its gocty! Also I don't own beyblade, gocty or the mentioned music**

**gocty: hello everyone!**

**Now no one pmed me about Yu so I thought of something. Now enjoy the story!**

**( sorry if Dynamis is ooc he's supposed to be)**

Tsubasa's POV

I cant believe that Yu did that, he knows that Dynamis is allergic to crappy pop music. Wait a sec where is Yu? "Tsubasa come quick. Dynamis is babbling about something and wont stop repeating the name gocty." yelled Masamune who still had a lump on his head from hitting it against a wall. I froze and so did the others thinking back to antics of gocty. Also has anyone seen Nile? He's been gone for about a week. All of a sudden the insane authoress jumped through a window armed with a taser? I expected something more deathly but whatever floats your boat, right? " I sensed that Dynamis was in distress" growled gocty through gritted teeth. She looked over at him, he was sprawled out on the floor, he was still muttering something about the heavens. "WHO DID THIS TO HIM?!" roared gocty, taser ready to zap at any moment. All fingers pointed in Yu's direction including mine. Is it wrong to get revenge on him now of all times? Maybe but I don't want to get tased. I watched as gocty pointed the taser in Yu's direction and hit a button. To my amazement it didn't hit Yu but instead his ice cream. Yu watched with tear filled eyes as the cone disintegrated and turned to ash. Then gocty walked over to Dynamis. "I don't know why but your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, were you sent from the heavens? Wait am I dead? If so I don't care as long as I'm with you gocty" said Dynamis staring at gocty as though she was the most amazing thing on earth. "Has fortune teller boy lost his mind?!" yelled Kyouya. "Nope he just hit his head a little too hard" says Gingka before falling over. I look over at Yu whose crying silently in a corner holding a memorial service for the fallen ice cream. I look around again to see gocty and Dynamis making out on the couch. Oh great yet another image burned into my mind that will keep me up at night. "How about we listen to more of Ryuga's songs?" I suggested in an a attempt to bust through the awkwardness. After hearing several sures from them I played the next song, it was Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. When the song got to the 'save me from the dark' part Madoka came to a conclusion " This song is probably just a cry for help on Ryuga's part, the poor guy shouldn't keep his emotions bottled up like that." "Poor guy?! He tried to kill me like ten times!" shouted Gingka. " Will you stop talking and listen to the song already? For all we know Ryuga could come in here at any minute and try to cover me in ketchup!" " That doesn't make any sense but ok." We listened to rest of the song without any kind of injury and I had to say the song was great but what else does Ryuga's playlist hold in store for us?

**Well guys how was the chapter?**

**gocty: It was amazing! I kissed Dynamis! Woohoo!**

**Me: (backs away slowly)**

**please review and pm me songs for chapter four sorry but gocty already has sent in song for chapter three **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people im back with great news gocty will remain for the rest of this fanfic.**

**Me: hey gocty would you like to say anything to the readers?**

**gocty: nope just get to the story already also rosieo doesn't own beyblade, me, or any of the mentioned music. **

**Me: sorry if this chapter is more romance then humor I was trying to channel my inner Dynamis.**

Dynamis's POV

"Hey guys the last song was good so why not another one?" asked Tsubasa. To me his voice sounded far away for all I could think about now was gocty, well until the song played. Royals by Lorde ambushed our ears which caused gocty to yell "Holy crap I hate that song!" Suddenly my head started pounding. You see I truly am allergic to bad music and the only way to cure an allergic reaction is with more bad music. Side effects of an allergic reaction are memory loss and fainting. This is the down side of not having a radio on Mist Mountain. I was in a daze when I looked over and saw gocty sitting next to me. "Sweet mother of Zeus why is the insane girl here?!" I screamed confused to why gocty was sitting next to me with a huge smile on her face. My mouth felt like it had been in a war. I put a hand to lips only for my fingers to come away with lipstick on them. I was horrified, my first kiss had been with gocty of all people. My eyes darted around the room. I saw Yu crying over what seemed to be a disintegrated ice cream cone, then I looked to my left to see Tsubasa changing the song to something equally bad, there was nothing to my right except for some broken glass and a taser. That was all I saw before I fainted.

_Several shakings and a bucket of water later..._

" Dynamis are you ok?" asked gocty. Her eyes were filled with concern. Did she really like me that much? Maybe shes not so crazy after all. " I'm fine, but how long was I out for?" I asked. "About ten minutes" replied Tsubasa. "gocty I really don't remember the last 20 minutes so if I said anything to you it was just me on autopilot." I said hoping she wasn't going to kill us all for me probably breaking her heart into a zillion pieces. " Its ok I understand" said gocty, there were tears lingering in the corners of her eyes. She silently sat back down and stared at a wall. Rage suddenly over took me. I wanted to smash the demonic piece of metal that caused this and after that find Ryuga and beat him up for having such a poor taste in music. As I got up to break the iPod something out the shattered window caught my eye. I saw gocty's star shining brightly near mine. At that point it became clear to me, my soul mate was written in the stars and it was the insane authoress herself.

**Well guys im sorry if the chapter was kinda crappy and im also sorry to you gocty**

**gocty: seriously he couldn't remember liking me how could you!**

**Me: it was ether that or you getting eaten by a giant squid (writers block ideas tend to be horrible)**

**gocty: ok im good with memory loss now.**

**Me: that was weird. Now fair readers REVIEW and don't forget to pm songs and check out gocty's work its awesome. **

**gocty: remember guys we all have to fix the insanity force.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fair readers I am back! I'm amazed that you guys begged for updates, to be honest I thought that no one was going read this so thank you. Hey gocty have any to say before the chapter?**

**gocty: nope just get along with the story we all want to know what happens next.**

**Also rosieo does not own beyblade, me, or any of the mentioned music.**

**Me: quick note im only going to be using the following POV's Tsubasa's Dynamis's Gingka's and (Kenta's on rare occasions ) from now on.**

Tsubasa's POV

I saw Dynamis walking toward me. I watched as he suddenly stopped and stared out the broken window in which gocty made her memorable entrance. I decided to walk over to him and asked him about what he was staring at. " Do you see that star over there?" asked Dynamis pointing up at the sky. I looked and saw a very bright star and nodded. " Good now do you that star to the right of it?" I looked then nodded again. " The bright star is gocty's and the one to right is mine." his voice was shaking. " Dynamis get a hold of yourself." I said as turned him away from the shattered window. The poor guys was a wreck, his hair was disheveled and the patch of hair that covered his eye was pushed to the side showing both of his eyes, his eyes were red and wide open, he was sweating profusely and his hands were shaking. I never should of picked the iPod up, now this happened. Maybe if I joke around the tension would break. " So im guessing there were no girl problems up on Mist Mountain?" He looked at me as though I've gone nuts. " You think? There was no one else up there but me! My only companion was Jay Jupiter and even then I went crazy! I started talking to rocks for crying out loud!" he shouted but at a low enough volume that only I could hear him. " Ok then lets get to the important stuff, what does it mean when two stars are near each other like that?" I asked. " It means that we're... soul mates." I started to shake a little too. I decide its time to lie to him. " gocty is not that bad, shes really nice when she isn't trying kill us or mess up the space time continuum." I guess my lie worked because he suddenly looked hopeful. He stopped shaking and covered his right eye with hair again. "Hey Tsubasa can I see Ryuga's iPod for a second? I want to see if he has any songs that describe how im feeling right now." "Sure" I say as I hand him the dreadful piece of metal that started this mess. As he shuffled through the songs I looked over at gocty, for the first time she wasn't going insane, she looked sad and not just regular sad but depressed sad. Then it hit me, people fear the unknown because they know nothing about it, we fear gocty because we always think shes out to get us but when you gather the courage to find out more, you realize that most harm it could do is tase an 11 year olds ice cream and fall in love with your friend that was lying unconscious on the floor. " I choose the song." said Dynamis. The silence around us was filled with I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. I pushed Dynamis in gocty's direction. " Go ask her to dance." I said to him. " Why? Its not like she would agree to dance with me I just broke her heart." said Dynamis halfheartedly. I facepalmed " Dynamis Z. Jupiter look the reason shes sad is because she thinks you hate her, she would be happy if you asked her to dance. Now go and make me proud." I watched as he asked her to dance. Her face lit up instantaneously. " I would love to dance with you Dynamis!" said gocty happily. My work here is done. I gave Dynamis a thumbs up and walked away. I looked at the iPod on the table. Was it really faith that I find it and help in a chain of events that bring Dynamis and gocty closer together or was it Ryuga messing around in the heavens?

**Hey guys was the chapter good? If you think so REVIEW please.**

**gocty: im confused, is this story romance or humor?**

**Me: its humor infused romance. **

**gocty: whatever.**

**Me: well guys prepare yourselves for the next chapter its supposed to be epic btw im sorry for not using your original idea for this chapter gocty. **

**gocty: ... **

**Me: gocty are you ok?**

**gocty: sorry I was fangirling over dancing with Dynamis.**

**Well then bye guys! Don't forget to pm songs and save the insanity force!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Yes im back and this is a very special chapter!**

**gocty: why is the chapter special? We just want to get back to the story.**

**Ok guys let us resume the story.**

Dynamis's POV

Dancing with gocty was actually a lot of fun. Everything was going great until Gingka starting tugging on my clothes in an attempt to get my attention. It was my mistake to ignore him. "Dynamis!" whined Gingka " I have to ask you a kinda important question." " Gingka im in the middle of a dance, whatever you have to ask me can wait." I said hoping he leave me alone. It didn't work. He tugged on my robe again. I'm guessing he tugged a little too hard because seconds later I was dancing in my underwear. Sadly I didn't notice this until I looked back at gocty. She was on the verge of fainting. I looked down to see my robe lying on the floor. I heard Gingka saying every possible form of an apology and even then I hoped it was in the will of the heavens that he gets hit by a car. I bent down, grabbed my robe, and pulled it back on. " What was your question Gingka?" I asked trying not explode. The others looked at me with dropped jaws except Kyouya who was laughing. " Well Dynamis I was wondering if you would like to sing because I was going to set up the karaoke machine." said Gingka with a look in his eyes that seemed to say 'please don't kill me'. Maybe if I sing it would snap gocty out of whatever trance shes in. Unless shes fangirling whatever that means. " Sure, I'll sing. Why don't you go pick the song?" I said and watched as Gingka ran off to the karaoke machine. I decided to spend my time watching Yu mix the ice cream ashes with water into some kind of war paint. He dipped two fingers into ether side of the gray mess and painted streaks under ether eye. Then he grabbed a bat and started destroying the taser. "This is for vanilla!" yelled Yu as he slammed the bat against to taser striking the final blow. Is it just me or does that kid have issues? In the time it took for that to occur Gingka came back with the song. " Really? This one?" I asked unsure of his music choices. " Well aren't you trying to impress someone?" asked Gingka. I nodded surprised that Gingka actually noticed. " I knew you liked Madoka!" Wait what?! I sweatdropped. You know what im just going to go with it. I was going to say something when Tsubasa came over and whispered something in Gingka's ear. Suddenly a look of understanding crossed his face. " Oh. My bad, trust me this song will work even on insane girls." said Gingka before pushing me near the microphone. I looked at the song on the paper in my hand, it was Out of My League by Fitz and The Tantrums. Before the song started up I said " I dedicate this song to you gocty." Then the song started to play " Forty days and forty nights, I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life, All the days I waited for you, you know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you. You were out of my league, all the things I believed,you were just the right kind, yeah you were more than just a dream, You were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing, if I die don't wake me, cause you are more than just a dream." The song went on and I kept singing. Then the song ended with " more than just a dream." I stared at my friends, they didn't know what to say except for Kyouya again who said " I didn't know that fortune teller boy could sing." "gocty does this make up for me breaking your heart before, because I meant every word of that song." I said hoping that gocty was finally happy. In response she ran up and kissed me. I kissed back and embraced her. She deepened the kiss and we soon found ourselves on the floor. I broke away for air. " I guess that's a yes." I panted. I got up and saw Gingka give me a thumbs up and Tsubasa had a smirk on his face. Suddenly something out the window caught my eye again. To my surprise it was the draco constellation, it was glowing gold in the sky. Maybe Ryuga was playing match maker in the heavens for my star shined brighter, too.

**Ok guys how was the super special chapter? If you liked it, laughed, or experienced some kind emotion then please review and request songs by PMing me!**

**gocty: …**

**Me: oh god not this again.**

**Dynamis: yeah shes fangirling again.**

**Me: why are you here?**

**Dynamis: Tsubasa put me on gocty watch so she doesn't try to kill us or something like that.**

**Me: sure so it isn't because you two just had a make out fest? ( smirks)**

**Dynamis: ( turns red ) ok gocty we're leaving now.**

**Me: oh well. So guys remember tell your friends about the story. Yes you! Now go and spread the word! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys im back but this time things are more insane than usual.**

**gocty: how? Let me guess you have a special POV in mind?**

**Me: how did you know?**

**gocty: you pmed me, remember?**

**Me: ( sweatdrops ) oh. So guys you all know the disclaimer by now. Lets get back to the story and save the insanity force!**

Ryuga's POV

" Zeus, why did force me to pair Dynamis and gocty together?" I ask still confused to why I was stuck matching hopeless teens together. " Well Ryuga, you were chosen to be an insanity force guardian. Lately the insanity force is running low, why exactly is unknown even to the heavens." said Zeus for the 134th time. " What is insanity force and what does it have to do with making those two soul mates? And what part does my iPod play in this?" I asked impatiently. I hoped that the god would finally answer my question for once. " The insanity force is what keeps things running. Without it nothing would function properly and you might of never of been born. It is also what fanfiction authoresses get their powers from." All of a sudden a flower pot fell from nowhere and clocked me on the head. " See even the person whose writing this is having a power malfunction. Now the reason I made you make those two soul mates is because when an insane authoress falls in love with their favorite character and the character loves them back to an intense degree the insanity levels rise thus saving the universe from peril." explained Zeus. " I don't know, this sounds more dangerous than playing leap frog with a unicorn." I said thinking back to the antics of insane authoresses. Come to think of it thanks to them I've been beaten, painted, hugged, fought over, dated, smacked, pushed,pulled, and run over more times than anyone should ever be in their lifetime. " Nonsense. Also your iPod plays a large part in setting those two up. If Tsubasa never found it then Dynamis wouldn't of listened to that horrible music and gocty never would of sensed that Dynamis was in distress and no, her Dynamis senses were not tingling." answered Zeus. All of a sudden the empty space around us was filled with a screeching sound. It sounded like a cross between a cat being strangled while playing the bagpipes and car exploding into flaming chunks. " What is that horrifying sound!?" shouted Zeus while trying to cover his ears. I, on the other hand, was unfazed. " Don't worry its just Gingka singing karaoke." I said trying not to laugh at the god who was scrambling for a pair of ear plugs. Soon enough the disturbing singing ended. " Thank the heavens that's over. Now Ryuga do you finally understand why this is all happening?" asked Zeus. " I guess so. I still don't see how its my problem." I replied. " You arrogant boy, even in death you try to ignore the problems you are a part of. Has it ever occurred to you that you wouldn't be here talking to me right now if you had just listened to your friend and became part of the solution?" said Zeus. His words struck me hard, one blow after the other. Before I could say anything a bell rang. " Look! The insanity force levels have risen slightly!" yells Zeus pointing at a meter labeled IF for insanity force. " I wonder why that's happening." " Lets find out." says Zeus pulling a TV out of a corner. The screen then projects the image of what was happening in the B-Pit back on earth. The things I saw next will shock you so those with heart conditions please step away from your computers. My eyes were drawn to the two souls mates that were kissing in a corner. That's just disgusting. Next I saw unicorn boy and the guy that calls himself king reading what seemed to be yaoi fanfics on Madoka's laptop. Why exactly I at this point was too scared to ever find out. My eyes lead me to the next odd sight of the karaoke machine exploding which was followed by Tsubasa staring at my iPod as though it was the next thing to blow. Gingka as always was eating a hamburger that seemed to appear from nowhere. Madoka chased the brats away from her laptop and when she saw what they were reading turned bright red. She then proceeded to delete the search history. I saw that Yu kid smashing a taser to tiny pieces while calling out ice cream flavors. Then the screen went blank. I was in shock. No shock was an overstatement, I really didn't know what to think. I heard the IF meter ring again. The insanity force was half way back to normal. I looked toward Zeus's direction, he was in a state of pure disbelief. " I can't believe that my right hand man's great great great great grandson would actually accept gocty as his soul mate without completely losing his mind." said Zeus. " You might want to read chapter four." I muttered. The god didn't seem to hear me. I walked over to a window and looked down at earth. I remembered what Zeus said earlier and decided it was finally time to apologize. " Where ever you are Kenta I'm sorry."

**Well guys how was the chapter? Remember to REVIEW because I highly appreciate it.**

**gocty: guess what?! The insanity force just got fixed!**

**Me: WHAT! I JUST SPEND THE LAST TWO HOURS TRYING TO GET THE INSANITY FORCE AT A HALF DECENT LEVEL WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS FIXED?!**

**gocty: ( hides ) sorry its just that we got enough requests in my story and now everything is fixed so im just gonna take a quick run to the other side of the earth now.**

**Me: I forgive you gocty! I really need to work on my anger issues! Well then guys request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fair readers of fanfiction I have something awesome to share with you guys!**

**gocty: what is it? We want to know what happens next so stop with the announcements already!**

**Me: gocty you came back! **

**gocty: what do you need to tell us?**

**Me: first off the story got 659 views! Second I created a new type of shipping! I call it insanityshipping!**

**Well then lets get back to story and you all know the disclaimer also you guys can forget the thing I said about POV's.**

Kenta's POV

"Where ever you are Kenta I'm sorry." I looked up from what I was doing and looked around. I swear I just heard Ryuga. " Did any of you just hear that?" I asked hoping they heard it too. " I don't know what your talking about Kenta." said Gingka. Everyone except Yu and gocty gave me a look. I recognized it instantly, it was the same look they've been giving me for the past two months. Every time I thought I saw or heard Ryuga that was their response. They wrote me off as the grieving kid they think I am. Even Gingka thinks I need a grief counselor at this point! Can't they tell that his absence will leave a sadness in my heart that no amount of 'help' can fix? I decided to search the room for Dynamis. I figured since he could talk to stars or something maybe he could find something out about Ryuga's whereabouts and if Ryuga has anything else to say to me. I found the spiky haired guardian on the couch with a zoned out look in his eyes and a grin on his face. I waved a hand over his visible eye and nothing happened. I decided to kick things up a notch. I threw a glass of cold water at him and watched as he slowly became aware of what just happened. " Kenta what just happened?" asked a bewildered Dynamis. " Well you were just sitting there and you looked kinda like this." I say handing him a photo from 4 minutes earlier " And then you weren't responding to anything so I splashed you with a glass of water and now I have a question to ask you." I said in one breath. " At least my robe didn't fall off this time. Now what do you need?"asked Dynamis. " I need you to see if the stars have anything to say about Ryuga." I said hoping he'd say yes. He looked down at me and answered " I'll see if the heavens have anything to tell me." With that I followed him to the nearest window and watched as he stared out at the stars. Minutes later Dynamis turns around. " The heavens have spoken." " What did they say, Dynamis?" I asked. The look he gives me says it all but I don't want to believe its true. Ryuga can't be gone! We all saw him disappear but still I had hope, hope that he was somewhere else getting stronger but not this! I felt tears well up in my eyes " I already know what your going to say Dynamis, that Ryuga is part of the heavens now but does he have anything to say? Is he watching over us?" I said crying. Though I could barely see through my tears the draco constellation was glowing brightly in the sky behind Dynamis. " Kenta do not be sad. Ryuga is watching over us. He's currently playing match maker. He paired me and gocty together. So Kenta do not despair. Even though Ryuga is not physically here he remains in your heart." What Dynamis said had reminded me of something Gingka told me once, your heart is as big as the starry sky, who knew how true those words would turn out to be. I stopped crying. " Thank you Dynamis. I feel a little better now." I said wiping my eyes. In return Dynamis smiled and walked back to gocty who seemed be on the phone with someone. I walked over to Yu. He was on the floor rolling in taser bits while saying " That was for vanilla." I know he's my friend and all but sometimes I think he has some serious issues. " Hey Yu, want to battle?" I asked probably shocking him. I haven't battled in one and a half months because I decided not to battle until Ryuga came back. I know better now. " Sure I'll battle with you Kengie!" yelled Yu happily as he got up and dusted the taser bits off. He headed toward the door with Libra in hand. I hear the song Uprising by Muse start play. I grabbed Sagittario from the shelf and headed after Yu, and for the first time in two months finally felt at peace.

**So guys how was the chapter? If you laughed, cried, or experienced some kind of emotion please REVIEW for it shows how I can make the story better and how good or bad the chapter was. **

**gocty: ( crying ) That chapter was so emotional! ( reaches for box of tissues ) **

**Me: ( also crying) I know right! Someone please pass me the tissues!**

**Kyouya: girls and their emotions. ( rolls eyes )**

**Gingka: ( amazingly is also crying ) that was so sad!**

**Kyouya: ( facepalms )**

**well then bye guys and remember request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys sorry for the longish wait for this chapter. But anyway im back with chapter 8! Also my oc's make their first appearance in this chapter.**

**gocty: ( grumbles ) **

**Me: what?**

**gocty: I want to know who im on the phone with. Can it please be revealed in this chapter?**

**Me: sure. Now gocty this is your chapter. Also you guys all know the disclaimer I mean seriously if I owned Beyblade there would be romance. Now lets enjoy the story through gocty's eyes for a change.**

gocty's POV

Lately everything has been completely amazing! Dynamis actually loves me! This is too good to be true. Well that's what I thought before I got the phone call. My cell phone started vibrating in my jean pocket followed by the My Little Pony theme song I set for the ring tone. I quickly fished my phone from my pocket and answered the call. " Who is this?" I asked hoping to end this call quickly and get back to Dynamis. " Its rosieo. Now because Dynamis is probably worried you'll go insane in a good way after hearing this I'll tell you myself. You two are soul mates." I can't hear a word she says next. I almost drop my phone, I'm just so happy. " gocty have I lost you? Are you ok?" asks rosieo. " I'm fine get a little spaced out is all." I replied. Suddenly a loud scream from the other end of the phone pierces my eardrums. " rosieo are you ok?!" I yell into the phone. " Shes fine, its just that a giant mutated lobster is trying to kill her. You would scream too, right? Wait a second. CAMREN I SAID FREEZE THE LOBSTER! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! Sorry my partner Camren can't listen to a single direction. Plus the guy has ice powers for crying out loud!" The mystery girl on the other end starts yelling at this Camren person again. Over on the other end I hear what seems to be a sonic blast. I know the sound from watching Libra battle. The mystery girl picks up the phone again. " Any questions?" she asks. At this point I had many questions but only decided to ask one. " Who are you guys?" I asked. " My name is Hellena, Hellena Histara but most people know me as Sonic Boom. My partner is Camren, Camren Markham but most people know him as Frost. rosieo plays a large part in our existence. We're her oc's." said Hellena. Things start to make sense but then it hits me " Is rosieo ok?" I ask. " She's fine just a little shaken." answers who I assume to be Camren. A familiar voice then says " gocty thanks for putting up with Hellena. Sometimes I wonder why I made her so headstrong." " Hey! I'm standing right here!" yells Hellena. " Whatever, now gocty hang up this phone right now and have fun. Remember your soul mate is waiting." says rosieo. " Wait what about you?" I ask. " Don't worry about me. I currently have my hands full with these two. Oh here's an example right now. Hellena and Camren stop kissing! That's just disgusting. I honestly didn't know those two liked each other so much. Now bye gocty!" The line goes dead. That was probably the strangest conversation in the history of strange conversations. I put my phone away and look around the room. Dynamis was standing near the door, Masamune and King were having a staring contest, Gingka was trying to figure out how to fix the exploded karaoke machine, Madoka was on her laptop probably analyzing bey parts, Kenta and Yu were nowhere to be seen, Kyouya was lying on the couch, and Tsubasa was changing the song. Monster by Skillet filled the room. The song truly matched Ryuga. I walked over to Dynamis. " What's up?" I asked him. " I got Kenta to finally battle again." he said with a shy smile. " Also," he added " can someone please change this song, it reminds me of Hades curse." his voice was filled with hatred. I don't blame him, I wouldn't wish Hades curse on anyone except maybe a really evil person such as Rago. I go over and switch the song to something else. Its Tell Me What Ya Here For by Fitz and the Tantrums. The rhythm is so upbeat its hard not to dance. This sparks some kind of dance off and suddenly everyone's dancing. Gingka and Madoka pair up to dance, same for me and Dynamis, along with Masamune and King? " There were no more girls." was their answer. And even though there was zero practiced choreography we danced as though there was. Gingka spun Madoka, Dynamis spun me and King spun Masamune. All of this happened as though on cue. The dancing went on and on until the song came to an end. Maybe this is what rosieo meant by saying to have fun. We were all exhausted, Gingka even fell on the floor and Madoka was ether out of breath or blushing. Masamune started to wobble and fell on the floor. " Hey King I'm number one at falling down!" In response to Masamune's statement King proceeded to fall and landed straight on Masamune. " Well I'm the king of falling down!" exclaimed King ignoring Masamune who was clearly in pain. " Oww! King get off of me!" yelled Masamune shoving his friend off his chest. " Hey Dynamis can you believe those two?" I asked. " Will they ever stop fighting over nonsense?" asked Dynamis. " Who knows. Now Dynamis listen I know were soul mates." I say barely able to contain my happiness. Dynamis didn't look as happy. " Who told you that? Oh Zeus can she read minds?" Dynamis started to freak out a little. " Don't worry I was told by rosieo." I said trying reassure him. " Who's that?" he asked calming down. " A fanfiction authoress such as myself!" I exclaimed. Now he looked scared. " Don't worry she doesn't torture you guys at all." Suddenly the door swung open. In stepped a happy looking Kenta and a defeated looking Yu. " Kengie beat me." grumbles Yu as he heads toward the freezer. Kenta heads over to Dynamis. " Hey Dynamis, next time you visit can you bring Tithi ,too? Me and Yu want to battle with him!" says Kenta happily. Dynamis smiles " Sure, why not? I think Tithi would like to battle with you, too." " Thank you Dynamis!" shouts Kenta as he scurries off to where Yu is. That was the first time I saw Kenta that happy. I decided to take in my surroundings one more time. Tsubasa and Kyouya were uploading the video of all of us dancing to YouTube, Madoka was trying to revive Gingka with a burger because he was still on the floor, Masamune was staring at King but for once not with a competitive look in his eyes, I really don't want to know where that's going, Yu and Kenta were both eating ice cream, well Kenta was eating his ice cream while Yu was hugging his ice cream, is it just me or does that kid have issues? And lastly Dynamis had his arm around me. All was good. Well all was good until the door got kicked down.

**Well guys how was the chapter? If you liked, hated, or was neutral then REVIEW please. **

**gocty: whats with the cliff hanger?! **

**Me: have patience my insane friend. **

**gocty: patience gets us nowhere fast. Also whats happening with Masamune and King? ( smirks) **

**Me: that's off topic!**

**gocty: whatever ( rolls eyes ) im glad that this chapter was in my POV. **

**Me: that's good. Now people that are reading this story im holding a contest to see who kicks the door down. Yes it is up to you to help end this cliffhanger also the rules are simple. You have to pm me what you think should happen, also you can only choose from the characters mentioned so far and in a way that it makes some kind of sense. The winner will receive bragging rights as their prize. Now go and think of something! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys im back with yet another chapter! Also the contest is now over. Your probably sitting there wondering who won and why and when can I go after them with a battle axe. Well the winner is... gocty! No its not because she's in the the story nor am I picking favorites its because she's the only person whose guess made actual sense! Yes sense! We can't be insane all the time. Now gocty do you have anything to say?**

**gocty: yes. I won! This is really awesome and thanks. Also why would anyone want to go after me with a battle axe? **

**Me: I don't know, maybe they ran out of chainsaws? Also congrats! Now lets get back to the story! Also I'm using gocty's POV again. Why you ask, its because she barely gets enough chapter time is why. Now all of you guys know the disclaimer by now, if you don't then go back to chapters 1-4. **

gocty's POV

The door to B-Pit came tumbling down which was followed by a cloud of smoke rising up and washing over the two figures that entered next. " Hellena, the door could easily of been opened by pulling on the door knob! You didn't have to smash it to pieces with your foot!" yells Camren. The smoke clears and a girl in a military style jacket, combat boots, faded blue jeans, black t-shirt, and sunglasses steps in. Her brown hair is contained in a tight pony tail and there is a look of satisfaction upon her face. Behind her is a boy with spiky blue hair, his eyes are an icy blue, and his skin seems to be lightly coated in ice. He's wearing a faded gray t-shirt with the word Skillet also faded across the middle along with black pants and Nike sneakers, on his hands are brown fingerless gloves. So this is what Hellena and Camren look like. Everyone in the shop looks up to see the strange people. " Hey gocty, do you know those people?" whispers Dynamis into my ear. " Kinda." I whisper back. Dynamis facepalms. " I'm going to ask about why they're here." I whisper to Dynamis. I walk over to the duo. " Why are you two here?! And why did you kick the door down Hellena?! Madoka is going to have a conniption over this!" I yell at them. Camren answers me first " We're here because rosieo has something important to tell you." "Why didn't she just call me?" I ask. " Well someone," Camren glares in Hellena's direction " broke rosieo's cell phone and all the other phones by trying to show off her combat skills." Hellena just keeps standing there filing her nails. " Camren, your the more responsible one, why did she send both of you?" I ask wondering why rosieo would send them both. " She said and these are her exact words ' take her with you and make sure she doesn't run over any pedestrians' also Sonic has a habit of blowing stuff up and punching people she doesn't know so I have to keep an eye on her." explains Camren. " Sonic?" I ask confused. " Its Hellena's nickname based off her hero name." says Camren with a distant look in his eyes, as though he was remembering back to something. " So what was the important thing rosieo had to tell me?" I ask. " She wanted to know if you had fun and what Dynamis's reaction was when you told him that you guys were soul mates." answers Hellena. Is this some kind of joke? She send her most headstrong and calmest oc's just to ask that?! All she had to do was read the rest of chapter 8. Maybe she forgot that SHE HAS INSANE AUTHORESS POWERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! " Hellena that's not what she wanted to know. She said if you see anything out of the ordinary like a giant lobster then call her, shes getting a new cell phone by tomorrow." said Camren. At this point I honestly thought that Hellena would be ether dead or lost without Camren's guidance. " Ok I'll be sure to tell her if anything happens." I said hoping they would leave. Thankfully they both exited the building through the shattered door frame. On the floor was a check which said 'To Madoka', it was just enough money to pay for the door. We all watched in silence as the two enter a black car with flames painted on the side and speed off. And even though they were a block away I could still hear Camren yelling at Hellena to slow down.

" Well that was awkward." says Gingka breaking the silence. Suddenly four bolts of light fill the room. They seem to only hit Gingka,Madoka, King,and Masamune. After a few seconds the light fades. Looking around the room nothing seems to have happened. Then I take a closer look. Gingka seemed to be blushing near Madoka and Madoka couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. I always knew this was going to happen, I mean finally at long last Gingka is realizing his feelings for Madoka. King and Masamune were holding hands? " We're having a hand holding competition." said the two in a sing song way. The two of them couldn't stop smiling at one another. I've heard of friendly competition but this is a little too friendly. All of a sudden the two of them were hugging. " Its a hugging competition." they said again in the same sing song way. I turned my head away before the two of them could have any more competitions. " Look at that." said Dynamis pointing at the sky. I looked and saw many glowing stars and the planet Mars was actually visible. Both the Pegasus and Unicorn constellations were glowing golden. Mars was bright red in the sky and a small star near the Pegasus constellation was also glowing gold. " What the heck is going on? First the iPod, then me and you become soul mates and now this! Can you explain this to me, Dynamis?" I ask trying to make sense of all of this. " I think Ryuga's hand slipped." replies Dynamis with a worried look on his face. " What do you mean by that?" I ask. " Well from what the heavens have told me when Ryuga passed on he was given two jobs by Zeus. The first job was to be an insanity force guardian and the second was to match soul mates together. The second was basically a cruel joke since from what I've been told Ryuga had never experienced true love." explains Dynamis. " Soul mates are created by matching two souls together with soul light which is what you just saw." " How come I didn't see any light before when Ryuga matched us?" I asked. " There are rare occurrences when there is no light at all and people still become soul mates." replied Dynamis. I nodded my head trying to take in all the info. I watched Dynamis turn around and stiffen. I go over and shake him. " Whats wrong?" I ask him. " You know what I can see how Ryuga slipped up with Gingka and Madoka but I think he paired up Masamune and King on purpose." says Dynamis covering his eyes. I look around to see what exactly he was looking at. (Warning to yaoi haters this contains yaoi, now you could ether face your fears or skip over the next few sentences. Don't worry its nothing bad. Nothing disturbing I promise. ) King and Masamune were up against a wall kissing. I really didn't see anything wrong with this. To my right I saw Tsubasa get up and cover Yu and Kenta's eyes. Kyouya was filming what was happening then after several seconds stopped recording and headed back to Madoka's laptop to post it on YouTube. That guy is such a jerk sometimes. Looking at the computer screen the video of all of us dancing had already gotten about 4,000 hits. Well I'm never gonna live that down. I decided that all this chaos needed some music so I headed over to Ryuga's iPod. I shuffled through the songs until I found the one that matched King and Masamune. Stray Heart by Green Day played. After a while it got to the chorus and in that time Masamune and King stopped kissing and started to sing too. " Everything that I want, I want from you, But I just can't have you, Everything that I need, I need from you, But I just can't have you." King had a good voice but sadly Masamune wasn't as good and our ears were ringing a little afterwords. Maybe Ryuga never screwed up, maybe this is how things were always supposed to be. Thanks to him there are two more happy couples in this world. Sure one of them is yaoi but what does that matter? " Wherever you are Ryuga thank you."

**Well guys how was the chapter? If it was good, bad, or somewhere in between then please REVIEW. Also this was the longest chapter yet! gocty do you have anything to say about the chapter?**

**gocty: ( opens bag of chips ) thanks again for putting this in my POV. Also I won! This chapter was kinda weird. Plus where does soul light come from? Want a chip? ( hands me a chip )**

**Me: ( takes chip ) thanks. Now soul light comes from... you'll find out in the next chapter! **

**gocty: well I guess we just end this chapter here and just eat chips in silence. **

**Me: good idea. Bye! And remember request songs and carry on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples of fanfiction! I am back and ready to keep you the edge of your seat with yet another chapter! Well guys this chapter has a lot to do with the remainder of the story. Also Ryuga is in this chapter via POV! **

**gocty: hey did you know that Yuki and Dynamis read this too? Dynamis fainted!**

**Me: yeah I know. Ha he fainted. Sad that your fanfic is over. **

**gocty: I can always write another one. Now can we get back to the chapter? I was waiting for this one!**

**Me: well then back to the story and you all better know the disclaimer by now or I will go after you with a marshmallow machine gun. Now off to chapter 10! sorry if Ryuga is a little ooc. Its just that he changed slightly ever since his talk with Zeus. **

Ryuga's POV

I'm not one to freak out over anything but I think now is the perfect time to run around in circles screaming that someones going to kill you. Lets rewind back to five minutes ago. " Ryuga, I will be gone for five minutes. I'm leaving you in charge of watching the earth monitor to see if anything else shifts in the insanity force. Do not attempt to multitask. And when I come back you may start matching soul mates again." said Zeus. And with that the god left leaving me in the huge room by myself. " Doesn't he know that the insanity force has already been fixed by like six different people?" I ask out loud to the empty space. Sighing I walk over to the monitor and watch earth below. The scene before me was an odd one. A tall girl stood near a shattered door while a boy that was covered in ice was talking to gocty. Something about them seemed a little off if you know what I mean. But still nothing on the IF meter shifted. I turned the monitor off. I walked over to where Zeus kept the soul light. He once told me that soul light came from death and that it was the same light that carried me to the heavens. He also told me that if you become cloaked in darkness you will go straight to Hades when you die. Maybe that is why I saw Rago falling shortly after I arrived here. He yelled something about telling Dynamis something. That he never forgot their friendship from when they were younger. It reminded me that dark power could ruin many things. I shook off the memory and grabbed four bolts of soul light. I assigned the first light to King and the second to Masamune. I honestly thought they work well together and they would stick together no matter what. Its funny, I never used to think like that but after Kenta started traveling with me I saw what friendship truly is and used that to figure out what love might be. I still don't know what love is. I then threw the soul light in to the air and watched as it dissipated into the atmosphere. It was hard to get a hold on the last two lights. They kept slipping in and out of my hands. I saw that names had already been assigned to the two bolts of light. On one the name Gingka was etched and on second was the name Madoka. I frowned at the bolts. I always thought it would be Kyouya and Madoka but sadly faith didn't think so. With a sigh I released the slippery bolts into the air and watched as they too dissipated into nothingness. I put the monitor back on. The scene before me was odder than the first one. King and Masamune were up against a wall kissing. Masamune had his fingers running through King's hair. I smiled a little. I think its great that they're together and that unicorn boy wasn't yapping away that he was number one. King is a skilled blader and he might teach Masamune a thing or two. gocty was watching them with a look of approval on her face. Kyouya was filming the two kissing and then stopped to post the video on YouTube. I swear if I had L-drago I would launch it at his head. Tsubasa ran over to Yu and Kenta and covered their eyes. Gingka and Madoka were blushing at each other. Lastly Dynamis was covering his eyes. I watched the monitor for another minute and shut it off when my iPod started playing Stray Heart by Green Day back on earth. I knew that Masamune would try singing the song and I was still questioning my hearing from the karaoke incident. All of a sudden the door opened and Zeus stepped in. " How was your walk?" I asked. Zeus raised an eyebrow. We both knew I wouldn't ask questions like that unless something was wrong. " You realize you can't hide things from me, Ryuga. What exactly happened?" asked Zeus. I took a second to think. If I lie he would know. I decided to tell him the truth. " I may have multitasked." I answer sheepishly. The god shakes his head. " What exactly did you try to do?" asked a now miffed Zeus. People think its bad when I'm angry, you know things are bad when I fear someone else. " I watched the monitor and matched soul mates together." I answer. The god sighs. " I would punish you for this but what I'm going to do to you now is punishment enough. I already knew that you tampered with the soul light and because of this we now have a slow motion fight scene on our hands. Do you know why Gingka and Madoka's soul light blots were 'slippery'?" says Zeus. I shake my head. " Its because those two weren't supposed to be paired for another seven years! The soul light guardians are going to go after all of your friends. This will cause a fight that cannot be won with beys but with hand to hand combat. I'm sending you to earth to help in the fight." says Zeus. I stared at the god with a dropped jaw. He was sending me to earth?! " Also Ryuga, if you want when the fight is over to stay on earth then you can. Maybe your heart will finally find true love. Unless that has already happened." added the god with a smirk. " How do you know about that?!" I asked turning red. I know that he claims to know everything but still, how could anyone know about that?! " I watch over everything and we both know how you feel about this person. I personally don't understand why you fell in love but, the heart responds to those it connects with most. Also a few songs on your playlist gave it away." after having said this the god walks off. I turn the monitor back on. The already busted door is blown off its barely attached hinges. Winged beings with weapons fly into the B-Pit. The others drop everything their doing and launch their beys at the flying attackers. " Ryuga! Please come and help us!" shouts Kenta. His cries for help hurt my heart. I turn my head in time to see the god snap his fingers and in an instant I find myself standing in the shop ready to fight.

**Well guys how was the chapter? Just REVIEW and if you have any fight song suggestions then please PM them to me. **

**gocty: who did Ryuga fall in love with? Is the battle going to be epic? Why can't I stop bouncing? **

**Me: WHO GAVE GOCTY SUGAR? Oh god this is worse then Kyouya on chocolate. **

**Kyouya: who are we being attacked by?! Wait did someone say chocolate?**

**Me: well guys gotta go. And remember these next things carefully, never upon ever give Kyouya chocolate. You will pay with your sanity. Also request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I have decided to write two chapters in one day! Yes I am insane we already went over this. Its just that I have this fight planned out perfectly in my head. Now on to the chapter! There will be no words from gocty because she is currently trying to keep Kyouya away from candy. We all know the disclaimer. Now on to chapter 11!**

Kenta's POV

Tsubasa uncovered my eyes and pulled out his bey. I looked and saw what looked liked winged monsters. They growled at us. I launched Sagittario in hopes of defeating the creatures. Just as the beys hit the their intended targets a bright light filled the room. Out of the light stepped Ryuga?! I sank to my knees. I sat there in complete shock. I pinched myself and when the pain kicked in I realized that this wasn't a dream. I got up and was ready to run to him but a monster blocked my path. I called my bey over. " Sagittario, diving arrow!" I commanded. I watched with disbelieve as my bey bounced off as though nothing happened. I heard Ryuga shouting orders. " Kyouya and Tsubasa, you two and I are going to fight these things. They can't be harmed with beys and we're the only ones here with enough physical strength to knock these things out. Dynamis, your ancestor used to help with fight strategies. We need you over here to help us with attack plans. King and Masamune, can you two stop hugging for a second and set up a trap or two? Kenta, I know your in shock right now about everything but we can reunite after this is over, right now I want you to get the others upstairs and I'll yell when the danger is gone. Yu, grab my iPod and put on some fight music. Now lets get a move on people!" directs Ryuga. Everyone starts doing what their told and I find myself pushing Gingka, gocty,and Madoka up the stairs. Yu quickly hurries up the stairs too. The song Not Gonna Die by Skillet plays. I watch as the fight plays out below. Its as if everything was happening in slow motion. Tsubasa grabs the bat that Yu was using earlier and starts bashing the winged beasts. Kyouya grabs a frying pan and whacks a creature over the head with it. Ryuga glares one of the monsters down. He then grabs hammer that was lying on Madoka's work bench and uses it to severely bash in a creatures skull. After watching that I felt sick but forced my eyes to stay where they were. This was the first time I saw Ryuga in months and at this point it didn't matter what he was doing. Seeing him meant this was real so I kept my eyes glued to the fight. A monster flew into a trap that King set up. Soon there were only two of the creatures left. Their clawed hands were poised to slice apart anything in their way. Tsubasa and Kyouya raised their weapons. It was a fury of clashing metal against blood and bone. Ryuga carefully took aim and threw his hammer. It was then buried in the other creature's chest. With the last of the beasts dead their lifeless bodies then disappeared and all that was left of the fight was bloodied feathers and net traps. " The danger is gone!" shouted a shaking Ryuga. I rush down the stairs and throw myself at Ryuga. I started to cry on his shoulder. " Its ok Kenta, I never would of let them hurt you." says Ryuga trying to comfort me. " Its...not...that." I say in between sobs. " I thought I lost you forever! Please don't ever go away again! Promise me you won't leave!" I continue to cry on the dragon emperor's shoulder. Never once have I seen or heard Ryuga cry. It surprised me to feel hot tears hit my head. I looked up to see trails of tears fall from his eyes. " Kenta I'm sorry. I finally realized that should of listened to you. If I had then you never would have had to say goodbye." The older boy hugged me tighter. " I will never forget about what happened when we traveled together." " Why are you bringing that up now?" I asked. " I was thinking about that when I matched Masamune and King together. Even Zeus knew about it." responds Ryuga. He stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and got up. Ryuga may be 15 but I didn't care about the 3 year age gap between us. " Dynamis, when I reached the heavens I saw Rago falling into Hades. He said he would never forget the friendship you two had when you were younger." said Ryuga. Dynamis had a single tear running from his visible eye. " I thought he forgot about that and that he hated me. Thank you, Ryuga." gocty heads down the stairs and walks Dynamis to the couch. Ryuga then walks to a window and shouts to the stars " Zeus I choose to stay on earth! Also you might actually want to read this fanfic." With that yet another blinding burst of light entered the room. " Ryuga you served well as an insanity force guardian but lets face the facts you are crappy at matching soul mates. Now you are free to stay on earth but here's the catch your still an insanity force guardian. Honestly your the best guardian we've had so far. Also stop breaking the fourth wall! Now good-bye Ryuga and let the insanity force be with you." And with that the light was gone. " Well I guess now I'm free to stay here with you guys." said Ryuga with a smile. " Ryuga, what the heck were those things and what did that light mean by calling you an insanity force guardian?" asked Gingka. Ryuga sits down and discusses his adventure in the heavens with us. I thought it was amazing that he did so much without us. I then realized that everything happens for a reason. If Ryuga listened to me in the first place he would have been traveling somewhere else for two months instead of saving the universe from peril and matching soul mates. He told us that the creatures were soul light guardians that tried to kill us because he screwed up the pairing of Gingka and Madoka. We turned our heads to Gingka and Madoka who snuggling with each other. " Hey Ryugie I have a question!" shouted Yu. " What is it Yu?" asked Ryuga whose eye was twitching slightly. He hated the nickname Yu gave him. " Well is my soul mate ice cream?" asked Yu with puppy dog eyes. We all started laughing. " Hey! Whats so funny!?" shouted Yu. We laughed even harder. " Yu, you can't be matched to ice cream. You'll just eat it in the end or get it tased or something." replied Ryuga. I saw Yu's eyes widen. " gocty tased vanilla. Oh no is chocolate next?" Yu then ran around in circles. "Ryuga, tomorrow can we start traveling again?" I asked. " Kenta, I no longer have a bey. L-drago is gone." replied Ryuga with a look of sadness in his eyes. " I think I have a solution to your problem." said Madoka. She gets an drags Ryuga over to case of bey parts. She picks up a few and starts to assemble a bey on her work bench. 15 minutes later she hands the finished bey to Ryuga. "What do you call this bey?" asked Ryuga. "Its name is Roonin Dragoon." Suddenly we all turn around to see Nile step into the shop. He narrowly avoided stepping on the broken glass from the door and the bloodied weapons. " Hey guys what did I miss?"

**So how was the chapter? If you liked,hated, or didn't have a set opinion then please REVIEW. And im sorry to say this but there is only one more chapter of Ryuga's playlist. Yes I know that you guys enjoy this story but all good things must come to end at some point. **

**gocty: this story has great. Also did you know that Kyouya would try to attack people for candy? **

**Me: anyone that has read chapter 10 of your fanfic ' Explaining the behaviors of MFB characters' knows that. Also how did you manage to out run him?**

**gocty: I don't know. Now that fight scene was really gruesome and awesome. Plus you explained something that happens in Zero-G and it wasn't Tsubasa's hair cut. Now exactly is the last chapter about?**

**Me: Its the end credit scenes! Yes im treating this like a movie. Now guys bye! And remember to request songs and carry on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys this is it, the final chapter of Ryuga's Playlist. These are the end credit scenes now kick back, relax, and try not to choke on the last of your popcorn. Enjoy and again no word from gocty shes currently getting ready for the last scenes. **

Nile's POV

" Nile get over here! We need you to help with make-up and after that help with the ending credits!" shouts rosieo. I sigh. I just got back for gocty's show and now rosieo is pulling me into the last minutes of her movie. I push open the door to the make-up department. I walk over to the door labeled gocty and walk in only to find the authoress sitting in her chair with her make-up done perfectly. " Nile, your supposed to be showing the credits!" yells gocty. " I was sent here by rosieo." I say holding my now ringing ears. " Oh I just remembered Ryuga needs help with his blush. Go help him!" shouts gocty before walking out the door. I exit after her and walk into Ryuga's room. I look at the dragon emperor's face and do a double take. He had bags under his eyes and was paler than usual. I take a comically over sized make-up brush and the both of us are soon covered in a cloud of blush. I'm still coughing when the blush smoke clears. At least Ryuga looked better. I cart him out the door and run to the film room. I set up the camera and roll the bonus footage.

Bonus Scene from Chapter 1

gocty jumps in out of no where and accidentally sets off the taser frying a floor board. " CUT!" yells the director. " Your supposed to show up in chapter 2!" "Oh." says gocty. "Take five people." shouts the director.

Bonus Scene from Chapter 2

" Your the most insane person I've ever seen, please go away you crazy stalker." says Dynamis in a dream like way. "CUT!" yells the director again. Gingka runs over and whispers the correct line in Dynamis's ear. "Oh." says Dynamis. " Lets try this again."

Take 2

" Wait what was my line again?" asks Dynamis. Everyone facepalms. " Lets try this again one more time."

Take 45

" Oh no its this late already! Its my turn to guard the temple tonight!" shouts Dynamis as he runs toward the door. The director is banging his head against a wall at this point. " Who do you think he left in charge when he agreed to do this movie?" asks Madoka. The gang exchanges worried looks and all say the same thing at the same time. " Tithi."

Bonus Scene from Chapter 3

Dynamis gets up to break the iPod and steps on a shard of glass. " Oh Zeus this is painful! It hurts like Hades!" shouts Dynamis clutching his injured foot. " Someone get the first aid kit!" shouts the director. "How many times is this kid going to screw up?" Yuki walks over to director and explains a few things. " Your telling me that that kid has never seen or even heard of a movie or TV for that matter?" asks the director. " Yes, Mr. Director." answers Yuki. " Well then take five everyone!"

Bonus Scene for Chapter 4

Tsubasa gives Dynamis a thumbs up and watches them dance but Dynamis won't move. " Director, Dynamis won't dance properly." says Tsubasa. " What is dancing?" asks Dynamis. The director is in his chair crying so Kyouya then yells "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 5

Gingka tugs on Dynamis's robe but it won't fall down. " Tug on his robe a little harder Gingka." instructs Kenta. Gingka pulls with all his might and unwittingly yanks off Dynamis's underwear too. Dynamis looks down and turns red then picks up his clothing and runs to the bathroom. "Dynamis!" shouts Gingka. " I'm so sorry!" " CUT!" shouts King because Kyouya had fallen on the floor laughing. " Take five everyone."

Also from Chapter 5

" more than just a dream." sings Dynamis. Then gocty runs over and kisses him. Dynamis pulls away holding his mouth. " gocty bit my tongue!" explains Dynamis. " CUT!" shouts Masamune.

Bonus Scene from Chapter 6

Ryuga finishes viewing the earth monitor with Zeus but the IF meter doesn't do anything. " I think the meter is broken." says Ryuga. " CUT!" shouts Tsubasa. The IF meter is then replaced and the scene plays out the right way.

Bonus Scene from Chapter 7

Kenta sees Yu rolling in taser bits and starts rolling around too. "CUT!" shouts Hellena. gocty runs over and asks what they were doing here. " Oh, this isn't the Project Comic: Sonic Boom studio?" asks Camren. " No!" shouts everyone. " Take five everyone."

Bonus Scene from Chapter 8

gocty gets a call and picks up her phone. " Who is this?" she asks. " Oh, hi Mom." 'This might take awhile' mouths gocty. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 9

Instead of the door getting kicked, Hellena opens it by pushing on the door knob. " Now you decided to be a normal person!" shouts Camren. " I'm guessing I was supposed to kick that door?" asks Hellena. Everyone anime falls. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 10

Ryuga attempts to hold the last two soul lights but they keep thrashing about and crash into the monitor cracking it. " Well Zeus is definitely going to notice that." " CUT!"

Also from Chapter 10

Zeus starts talking about who Ryuga was in love with without revealing their name. " How did you know that I loved Kenta?" asks Ryuga turning bright red. The god sweatdrops " I thought you loved Hikaru." " Well this is awkward." "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 11

" Yu, grab my iPod and put on some fight music!" shouts Ryuga. Instead of Not Gonna Die by Skillet the song California Gurls by Katy Perry plays. "YU, THIS IS NOT FIGHT MUSIC! THIS MY KATY PERRY PLAYLIST YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ryuga then proceeds to chase Yu in circles with a hammer. "CUT!"

Also from Chapter 11

Ryuga is holding Kenta and then hugs him tighter. " Ryuga, I can't breathe. Please let go of me." gasps Kenta. " I will never let go of you again." Ryuga then gets hit in the head with a flower pot and is knocked out cold. " Thank you." says Kenta getting up. " CUT!"

And Lastly from Chapter 11

" Its name is Roonin Dragoon." says Madoka. Everyone turns around to see two people enter this time instead of one. Sakyo shoves Nile out of the way and tries to grab Roonin Dragoon. " I'm not supposed to give this to you for another 7 years!" shouts Ryuga. With that Sakyo huffs away and off the set. " Hey guys what did I miss?" " CUT!"

CREDITS

( the song for the credits is Best Day of My Life by American Authors.)

Gingka Hagane as himself

Kyouya Tategami as himself

Kenta Yumiya as himself

Madoka Amano as herself

Tsubasa Otori as himself

Masamune Kadoya as himself

King as himself

Yu Tendo as himself

Ryuga Kishatu as himself and the insanity force guardian

Zeus as himself

Nile as himself

Hellena Histara as herself

Camren Markham as himself

goctyudicbdkvhb175749674 as herself

Winged beasts as themselves

This has been movie has been made by Explosive Llama studios and by rosieoliveto7. Thank you for reading/watching Ryuga's Playlist.

**Well guys that was the final chapter. Don't be sad there will be more stories. And if you guys want I can always make a sequel to this. Remember if you don't REVIEW then you can't say if you want a sequel or not. Any words from you gocty?**

**gocty: I really enjoyed working on the story with you. Its sad that it had to end. Any words from Nile?**

**Nile: I really have no idea to whats going on.**

**Me: ( smacks Nile with a random fish.) Read the story Nile.**

**Nile: ( runs away) **

**gocty: well then goodbye people of the internet and thank you for taking a break from your cat videos to read this story.**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
